marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Warp World) (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , | Relatives = Ben Parker (uncle; deceased); May Parker (aunt; deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Parker Industries Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Citadel of the Defenders, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, CEO of Parker Industries, scientist, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Hellbent mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Humberto Ramos | First = Infinity Wars Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = After gaining the power of the Infinity Stones, Gamora sealed the souls of the universe within the Soul Gem. In order to incapacitate its inhabitants, she additionally folded the universe in half, merging every soul with another. This course of action accidentally resulted in the creation of Warp World, a pocket dimension where history was rewritten and adapted to the fused beings. Inside Warp World, Spider-Man and Moon Knight were merged together into Arachknight. Fifteen years prior in this world, when Peter Parker was a child, he visited the World Science Festival at the American Museum of Natural History with his uncle Ben and aunt May. On their way back home, Peter convinced them to cut through Central Park instead of taking a cab, and they were attacked by the mysterious Goblin-by-Night. Peter was fatally injured, and Ben and May were killed. As he laid dying on the ground, Peter was bitten by a mystical spider. The spider linked Peter to the totem energy of ancient spiders, saving his life and granting him powers, but also shattering his mind into four separate personalities. Peter initially tried to silence the voices in his head, but eventually decided to listen to them, allowing each to regularly take control of his body and essentially compartmentalize his life. In the present, Peter had become a successful magnate and owner of Parker Industries who moonlighted as the vigilante Arachknight. His best friend Harry Russell was Peter's right-hand man in both of his professions, usually making sure Peter's C.E.O. persona was present when necessary to run the company. Unbeknownst to Peter, Harry's father Norman Russell was secretly the Goblin-by-Night, afflicted by a curse that turned him into a bloodthristy monster with no control of his actions. Peter learned this secret when accompanied Harry to Norman's house. Norman ran away after turning into the Goblin-by-Night, with Harry having failed to contain Norman's outburst. As Arachknight, Peter chased the Goblin-by-Night to Central Park and pummeled the monster. Harry tased Peter from behind, and after Norman reverted to his human form, he took him away. Harry took his father to the sublevels of Parker Industries to treat his injuries, but Norman transformed again and went on a rampage, biting Harry in the neck in the process. The Goblin rampaged through the building and reached Peter. As Arachknight, Peter beat the Goblin to a pulp. When he prepared to deal the final blow, Harry arrived moribund on a prototype glider and convinced Peter to stop, arguing that Norman was not in control of his actions when he murdered Ben and May, but if Peter retributed it would be willingly. Harry suddenly transformed into the Goblin and escaped on the glider, and Norman revealed he had passed on the curse to his son when he bit him. Peter promised Norman to work together to cure Harry. Some time later, when the monstrous Devondra began to consume Warp World, countless scaled-down manifestations of Devondra started appearing all over the world. Arachknight was fending off the Daily Bugle Building from these creatures when he was reached by Emma Frost's worldwide telepathic rally to fight Devondra's main form in the confines of Warp World. Following Gamora's defeat, Adam Warlock and his allies restored the universe to normalcy. However, they made it so Warp World continued existing within a facet of the Soul Gem, so the new life forms that resulted from its creation wouldn't cease to exist. Inside Warp World, some of the heroes that fought Devondra including Arachknight decided to remain banded together, and formed the Defenders. | Personality = Peter Parker's mind is separated into four different aspects, whom of all have different personalities. The original Peter serves as the main host and somewhat dominant of the personalities. The first aspect, known as 'the Arachnid,' serves as the dominant aspect of Arachknight. He is mainly light-hearted and enjoys taunting enemies with jokes and wits. He appears to be the most athletic of Peter's personas. The second aspect, commonly known as 'the Knight,' is the darker and more aggressive persona of Peter. He is claimed to be serious and intense but great in finishing off fights with criminals. The Knight additionally acts as Peter's fight-or-flight response, overriding other personalities in moments of dire danger. The third aspect, claimed to be called 'C.E.O. Peter,' is the confident C.E.O. of Parker Industries. The fourth aspect, commonly known as 'Science Peter,' is a working scientist with a strong passion. He has a strong fear of heights and is the least athletic of the personas. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of the regular universe. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Web-Shooters | Transportation = | Weapons = Arachknight's Darts | Notes = * Based on the solicitation text for , Arachknights personalities were originally different. In addition to his vigilante persona, Peter would have had the personas of a tech genius, a photographer and a teacher. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Dissociative Identity Disorder Category:Trackers Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Infinity Warps